I Dare You
by Antidote
Summary: How orignal... A truth or Dare game the turks play, just with Russian Rules... Everything goes! Rated M for mostly Tseng and Elena's dares. Just because...


I Dare You

This is written by Sarah-Elena (Yes that is her real name), I had nothing to do with this one… but OMG, I wish I did. This has a little bit of everybody in the Turks and their leader doing just about everything they're dared. If you are squeamish on sexuality, I'd leave now or else your brain might be scarred for life. In all seriousness, it is very OOC and steamy, so last call… get out or stay to watch the show.

None of us own Final Fantasy VII nor want to…

…………………………………………………

"Alright, I'll start the game." Reno handed the glass of champagne-vodka mix over to Elena who had just sat next to both Reno and Rufus. Nothing brought the Turks closer than a little game of confession or chicken which came in handy when facing the enemy, whoever they may be. "And remember, this is Russian rules-"

"Meaning no rules at all," Tseng muttered under his breath just loud enough for his boss to hear. If anything, Tseng really disliked truth or dare; he had always been at the short end of the stick. Being forced to French kiss Reno or unbuckle his boss's belt with his teeth wasn't exactly his idea of a "fun game."

"Alright, I'll start off easy…" Reno cleared his throat and scouted his potential targets finding the one closest to cracking. "Tseng, truth or dare? Do you read porn?" Tseng straightened himself on the office chair, of course Reno would tag him first, after all, why not humiliate your boss in front of all of his subordinates and his boss.

"Truth, what male doesn't," he bit his tongue and adverted his eyes from the crowd. Reno would pay dearly for that… he would send him on every mission he could get his hands on. Why did Shin-Ra have to hire him? Was there no decency left in this world?

"My turn," Tseng straightened his tie and glanced back at Reno with a very faint smirk on his face; revenge was a dish best served cold and Reno was going to experience that first hand. Reno knew he was screwed from the moment he asked the question and now he was going to reap what he sewed. He could feel Tseng's bitterness flaming from across the circle and he twitched nervously.

"Reno, truth or dare? Do you love doing reports?" Reno looked like he had just swallowed something sour.

"Hell no, dare-"

"I dare you to do everyone's report for the next year, provided you last that long…" and he gently gestured over to Elena who put her glass down beside her.

"My turn? Ok." Elena eyed Rufus and gave a soft giggle. "Mr. Shin-Ra sir, everyone knows you're a stickler for perfection and cruelty but no one has seen your compassionate side… truth or dare, do you have a compassionate side?" Rufus's expression turned morbid after the last two words.

"Dare…" he languidly settled back into his chair before realizing who he was dealing with for the moment. 'She wouldn't dare' he thought as his eyes widened.

"I dare you to kiss rude as if he were the woman of your dreams," she clapped her hands together and laughed. Rufus had to blink for a few minutes to register the dare correctly. Rude looked horrified that she had involved him in the dare and as the feminine object no less. What sweet revenge he would dish out on her.

"Are you serious Elena?"Rude inched closer to Rufus; apprehensively and hesitated when he stood next to his boss's boss.

"Yep, go for it Shin-Ra Sir!" Rufus, very timidly grasped rude by the back of his neck and slowly brought his face closer. Rude quickly locked his lips with him and let Rufus control his every move with as much passion as was allowed. A few unnoticed moans escaped until Rufus ripped his lips off of Rude's and whipped his mouth on his sleeve. Everyone in the room had a blank stare on their face; never in their wildest dreams did they ever think that their president would ever be a man of his word in fulfilling a dare… it shocked as much as it scared them.

"Now, my dear Elena, it is my turn," Rufus's grin was ear to ear; sending chills down the young Turk's spine. "Truth or dare, young one. Do you still have a crush on Tseng?" he rubbed his hands together as if he were scheming, in which he was. He had hit a new low in Elena's book as she realized it when her jaw dropped.

"D-d-da-dare," she stuttered for a moment. Composure during this game was crucial and almost life-saving if you knew how to abide by the other's rules. She wasn't going to admit she still had a crush on her boss, not when he was within a foot of her, staring at her intensely.

"Tseng, let's make your porn habit a reality, shall we? Elena, I dare you to sit in Tseng's lap and let him fondle you for a whole five minutes. Both over and under the clothes; timer doesn't start till your coat and blouse are loose." Elena was ready to pass out, the lesson she had learned today; never piss of the president for the company you work for. She started shaking as she slowly got up and walked shyly over to Tseng. Tseng for all they knew was just trying to keep his composure as she hoped onto his thigh and undid her coat and timidly popped off the four of the seven buttons on her blouse. He prayed to god that poor Elena couldn't feel his hard-on through his pants.

"Ready when you are Tseng," Rufus looked over to the clock on the wall. "Go for it, and feel free to moan and hiss if you like, Elena," Rufus had to give Reno a high five for that one.

Tseng brought his hands up Elena's sides in a slow, rough sort of manner, taking his time to feel her curves hiding below her shirt. Just as the nooks of his hands grazed the bottom part of her bra, he dipped under the fabric and let his hands, which had longed to feel the touch of woman for years now, rest just below her nipple and bowed his forehead onto the nape of her neck. A stiffened moan escaped her lips as she bit down on her tongue; he had pinched her just enough to make her perk. His pinch now became a rough rub, forcing her to sweat a little from the heat swelling in her chest. He was holding her in place with one hand, while pleasuring her breast with the other. She had to admit, he was particularly good, excellent even and he turned her around so she sat facing him. He leaned her back and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, continuing his assault on her breasts; needing one roughly and bringing his lips down to the other.

"oh god!" she muttered from the back of her throat as his warm tongue encircled one of her nipples and his hand went back to pinching the other. Her eyes were fastened shut, her cheeks a deep wine red as she was arched over his leg moaning like a whore, all thoughts of where she was and who she was with were thrown out the window in reckless abandon.

"And done…" Rufus alerted Tseng who had just lifted his tongue from his co-worker's breast and brought her back up to eye level. She was a bit woozy from the ministration and he let her gather herself before she hopped off and left for her chair. Not only did Tseng prove he was sex deprived, he had shown his lust-potential to all of his co-workers as well. "And as soon as Elena finds her way to her chair, I believe it is Rude's turn to go." Reno helped Elena sit down as she had almost hit her orgasm. Rude was still recovering just the same as Reno with the exception that Rufus had pulled his head back to reality.

"I- um… uh… Reno! Truth or dare?" Reno swung his head over to look rude in the face.

"Go!"

"Do you like singing in public?" rude started to smile; Reno's thickness would be the end of him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well…"

"Uh dare?" Reno paused then yelped. "I take it back, I take it back!!"

"Too late… I dare you to sing… " rude had to think about this one. Of all of the days for him to blank out on a really embarrassing song; Rufus leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Yes sir! Reno, this revenge will be sweet! I dare you to sing 'Sexy Back,'" Elena slid her chair back while Tseng moved behind a nearby desk. "In the shower… at the end of the game… we'll have to stand outside the shower and witness you sing it.

"Ok, fine!" Reno pouted as his eyes fell back on Tseng scooting across the way back to his previous spot.

"Hey Tseng, since we all enjoyed your little show with Elena, Reno's eye shot a glance over her way. "I must ask, truth or dare, are you in love with Elena?"

"Don't go there Reno…"

"Answer the man," Rufus nudged him in the ribs.

"Dare… I know I'm going to regret this," Tseng rubbed his temple as he Reno smirked.

"Since you were so generous in giving me a year's worth of reports… I decided that it's only fair I'm just as generous in letting everyone have a peak at your love life… and just to spite you, let's add Elena in the mix." Elena, who had just come out of her daze, now looked up in time to see Reno pulling her up.

"Whoa, wait, that's not fair," Tseng tried to reason with Reno. "She never consented to this…"

"Is this, or is this not Russian rules sir?" Tseng got fidgety, he couldn't possibly be serious. In front of everyone? With Elena?

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Reno dragged her over to Tseng.

"You and Tseng were going to perform my dare… showing a peak at Tseng's love life," Reno went back to his chair. "Tseng, you have got to get her to orgasm in eight minutes…"

Pfffft! Don't we wish we could play by Russian rules?


End file.
